Maybe in Another Life
by rbdfancha
Summary: In which Beca has been in love with Chloe for years but too afraid to tell her. Maybe a new chance at life will teach her to not be afraid.


**Author Note: This is my first ever fanfiction. It was inspired by a fanfic I read called Greener Grass. I am using this to test out my writing skills and distract me from some stuff, so updates may not be consistent or regular. Please enjoy it.**

Beca Mitchell and Chloe Beale had been best friends since they met the Summer before Freshman year of high school. Beca had just been forced to move to Atlanta from Seattle after her parent's divorce, dad thinking it was best to rip her away from all her friends and the only home she had known to spend more time with him, while her mom went on a post-divorce eat-pray-love esque trip through Europe. Beca had made up her mind and accepted the fact that the next 4 years of her life was going to be miserable till she could turn 18 and move to LA and follow her dream of becoming a music producer.

That was until her bubbly redhead neighbor came crashing into her life., quite literally. Chloe and Beca met when Beca had had enough of her Dad nagging her about trying to make friends with some of the neighborhood kids and had grabbed her iPod, shoved her headphones on and decided to take a walk around the neighborhood. If Beca hadn't been so into her music she probably would have heard the redhead behind her yelling at her to get out of the way as she made her way down the sidewalk on an out control bike.

"_Watch out! Watch out! Watch out!" yelled Chloe._

As fate would have it, a shiny red bike crashed into the back of a tiny brunette sending both her and a freaked out redhead to the ground.

"_WHAT THE HELL"_

_Chloe apologized profusely "I am so sorry!"_

" _What is wrong with you!"_

" _Again I am so sorry, I kept yelling for you to get out of the way but you kept ignoring me and that caused me to freak out even more. The breaks on this thing suck and I didn't see you when I turned the corner"_

"_I was listening to music, that's why. Shouldn't you be riding that thing on the street anyways, you could have killed me"_

" _I should be. Again, I am so sorry. I'm Chloe, Chloe Beale. I've never seen you around here before" _

"_I just moved here from Seattle a few days ago, Name Beca, Beca Mitchell"_

" _Well Beca Mitchell from Seattle, I almost killed in your first week here, I think that guarantees we're going to really fast friend"_

" _Well, you do make one hell of a first impression"_

And so they did. Beca and Chloe become almost inseparable during their first summer together. They bonded over shared love music, cheesy Disney movies, their mutual dream of moving to L.A. (Chloe dreaming of becoming an actress) and so many other things in between. Their friendship continued through high school and into college and post-grad life which found said best friend living together in New York trying to chase their dreams.

Somewhere in between the many years of friendship Beca and Chloe's shared, Beca fell in love with one and only Chloe really can't pinpoint when it happened. Maybe it was in between summers spending time at the local pool or riding bike around the neighborhood, maybe it was one of the night they spent talking on the phone for hour amount nothing, or maybe it was the moment when Beca came out as gay and Chloe had just acted like Beca had told her her favorite color and told her that no matter no matter what Chole Beale would always be her side.

That love for Chloe Beale though also led to many heartbreaks for Beca, as she watched Chloe date and fall in love with people that weren't her. Leading to her current predicament. Watching her best friend and love of her life celebrate her engagement and shatter her hearts into a million pieces.

"You look like someone just kicked your puppy". Said Amy, her former college roommate.

"What? I'm fine. Great. Amazing actually. I'm celebrating my friend getting engaged, everything is awesome".

"You don't look very happy"

" That's just my face. Who wouldn't be happy that their best friend is getting married"

" Probably when said best friend is the love of your life and is getting married to someone who isn't you, that"

" I told you to never repeat that again. I was really drunk and joking around when I told you that"

" They say drunk people always tell the truth" Amy countered " Have you ever tried telling Chloe how you feel?"

Beca signed " Of course not. It would completely change our relationship and there no way she feels the same way about me"

"How would you know if you've never talked to her about it"

" Look, Chloe is my best friend and she's super happy with Tom. I don't want to ruin that for her. She deserves to be happy and I rather have her in my life as just a friend than to confess my feelings and freak her out and have her ax me out her life"

" Chloe would never do that to you, you guys are inseparable. That's why I thought you guys where an Item when we first met at Barden. I think you should sit down and really talk to her and just lay everything out there"

" Just drop it, Amy. Please"

" Alright," Amy signed in defeat." But I will always be team Bechloe"

" Oh my God. I am going to go drink myself into oblivion. Bye"

And so she did. She poured back shot after shot throughout the night trying to keep Chloe off her mind and drink her problems away. The thing about trying to drink your problems away is that it never works. Drinking usually exasperated your problems.

Instead of keeping happily engaged Chloe off of her mind, she kept thinking about how in another life she wouldn't be chicken and would confess her feelings to Chloe. How in another life she would be the one asking Chloe to marry her. How in another life they would be living in L.A. together, Beca a hot shot music exec and Chloe an award-winning actress. How in another they would have the white picket fence and 1.5 kids.

Maybe in another life, while on her way home, Beca would have seen the car coming down the street that knocked her out unconscious.


End file.
